


The Universe Is Calling

by Purpleyin



Series: Flash fanworks [44]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Character Study, Cisco Ramon Appreciation Week, Episode: s03e01 Flashpoint, Fate & Destiny, Flashpoint!Cisco Ramon - Freeform, Gen, POV Cisco Ramon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: There has always been something missing in Cisco Ramon's life.A Flashpoint Cisco POV for 3x01, posted for Cisco Ramon Appreciation Week.





	The Universe Is Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Dwynn_5002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwynn_5002) for betareading.

There has always been something missing in Cisco Ramon's life. He's made bucket loads of money, been in magazines and all that jazz that comes with being successful – things that have become tediously mundane to him these days. Finally, he had the approval of his parents, but it's never been enough. The purpose he sought out when he started, escapes him.

Every goal he meets feels empty, ambition isn't enough, money isn't enough - it's like he's waiting for an inexplicable _something_ to happen. For someone to appear, who will make things right and he doesn't mean that in the way most people would take it to mean. It's not like he's waiting for love to find him or anything. There's just something about his life he can't grasp, an itch in the back of his mind that things should be different. A kind of different he can't reach by himself.

Or it could be waiting for the other shoe to drop. His therapist tells him it's common for successful people to lack satisfaction, when they've broken all the records they set themselves, sometimes nothing will be enough. He isn't certain that's it.

Then they come back - the dynamic duo of the West siblings - with _him_. This guy who stares at Cisco as if he knows him, oddly, fondly. And he knows things he shouldn't. The whole situation is unnerving and yet he can't bring himself to throw them out.

Another speedster zipping around, depositing a kidnapped doctor into his lab and telling them what to do. He says he doesn't like it, he shouldn't – he's the boss here – but his objections are not backed by anger or being put out of place. It rankles him _because_ it doesn't feel out of place. Something about this feels familiar, still off, but righter than anything has felt in his entire life.

“Maybe we'll see each other again, Dr. Snow.”

“Maybe we will, Mr. Ramon,” the doctor says softly, with a kind smile.

He's pretty sure at this point she's not going to press charges against anyone for her little adventure. Had it felt the same for her to be here, working together? He wants to say more to her and for once can't figure out what the hell it should be, no witty comeback or precise strategy to get what he wants.

 _What does he want?_ It's been extremely hard to pin down how he's even been feeling the whole day, ever since Barry Allen walked into his meeting room and revealed the universe was infinitely stranger than he'd thought.

Something aches in his heart as she walks away and it makes zero sense to him when he barely knows her. It's the second time he's felt this, the first was when Barry Allen had departed with Iris. He'd wanted to get out there, strap on some Ramon tech that could double as an anti-meta weapon with a little modification and have their backs. That makes no sense to him either.

He doesn't want danger. He accepts the challenge could be good, but there are surely easier ways to challenge himself than turning his life upside and painting a big red bullseye on his back. His brain says no, a big stonking definitive N-O, but he still feels that yearning. There's a feeling deep inside, dredged up by the day's events, that overrides any logic. Because today he's pretty sure he found the missing puzzle piece to his life and it scares him to know how it could have been, perhaps how it should have been, if he can let himself believe that.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic rebloggable [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/185930667980/the-flash-fic-the-univese-is-calling-rated-g).


End file.
